<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in a brand new set of bones by divinities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120263">in a brand new set of bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinities/pseuds/divinities'>divinities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles, if you like introspection with your porn you came to the right place, softcore tentacle porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinities/pseuds/divinities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him as he is, all of him, familiar as a song to which you’ve never quite forgotten the tune to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in a brand new set of bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for a dear friend of mine as an early christmas gift! &lt;3 (also disclaimer, i have not caught up on ffxiv. there are bound to be inconsistencies. just go with it bro)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Above all else, you know three things.</p><p>First, Emet-Selch is not your first love, but no one besides him has made you feel holy, something to be worshipped. You’ve never felt quite like this. No god can compare to the way he makes you feel.</p><p>Second, you’re sure it’s love. He has your very heart cradled in the palm of his hand, and he carries it with him, sacrosanct in his devotion. Reverence is not enough for what you feel. Language as you know it is not enough. </p><p>Third, you’d give him anything, blood and flesh and sinew, you’d die for him—</p><p>Something scratches at the back of your mind. <em> You’ve been here before. </em> The past that stretches behind you glints and shimmers distantly as it shifts, curls and fades like smoke, so close but so far.</p><p>“Are you even listening?” Emet-Selch’s voice breaks through your reverie as he snaps the book that he’d been reading to you shut. He’s not truly displeased, you know this, know the amused glint in his eye, bright as the sun. From where your head is nestled in his lap, you turn, crane your neck to look up at him properly. The dim lamplight casts his cheekbones in sharp relief. Time spent alone with him like this is scarce, and always under the cover of night. You treasure what time you can get.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” you respond, smiling playfully, for he knows you weren’t truly paying attention.</p><p>“Whatever will I do with you?” he tuts, clicking his tongue.</p><p>“Whatever will you do, indeed?”</p><p>“Is that an invitation?” Emet-Selch picks up on the implications of your response. Of course he does. He arches an eyebrow in quiet amusement.</p><p>“It depends what you have in mind.” You rise from his lap, stretching languidly, enticingly.</p><p>“I’d worship you as you deserve, given the chance, then,” he croons.</p><p>Heat curls in your gut at his honeyed words. As if he knows, he smiles, guiding you until you’re sitting on the edge of the bed. His hold on you is both gentle and firm, leading you easily as if you’re on a leash, or perhaps a puppet on a string. </p><p>You steal an open-mouthed kiss, all heat and tongue and desperation. And then, just like that, he pulls away. For a moment, you’re almost unsure what to expect of him, until he drops to his knees before you in one fluid motion.</p><p>“You look good like this, you know.” You reach down to cradle his face, and he leans into your hand, relaxing. The immediate reaction stirs something inside you.</p><p>He glances up at you through half-lidded eyes. “I presume you like what you see?” </p><p>“To think that one kiss is all it takes to get you on your knees for me. I should be flattered.”</p><p>Emet-Selch’s lips quirk upwards in quiet amusement, but he has no retort. His head tilts to the side, leaning against your thigh. He breathes out a sigh, and all is still for a moment. Hands drift down your leg, coasting along your calf to your ankle. With the utmost care, nearly reverent, he takes off your boot, setting it aside, and repeats the process for its twin. Slowly, he divests you of your clothing as you set to work on unbuttoning your shirt. Soon, you’re laid bare to him. It’s not the first time, but he never fails to make you feel like it is, as his eyes rove greedily over your form.</p><p>Emet-Selch, of all people, being brought to his knees, playing at subservience so easily… it thrills you.</p><p>Lips brush against the inside of your ankle, placing a feather-light kiss against your skin. He works his way up slowly, each kiss an offering left at a holy altar. With his arms hooked around your thighs, holding them open, Emet-Selch presses a less than chaste kiss at your abdomen, a promise for more. He’s so close to where you need him most, and you <em> whine. </em></p><p>“Have patience, my dearest,” he purrs. </p><p>Words fail you as he lets his mouth fall open, his tongue pressing against you all at once, and your breath leaves you in a drawn-out moan. Spurred on by your candid reaction, his eyes glint triumphantly as he works his tongue against you. The slick sounds of his tongue moving over you are pure filth, and the noises you make are just as debauched. </p><p>It’s <em> too much, </em>as he rolls his tongue over your clit with practiced ease and he presses a finger inside you, having long since shed his gloves. Trembling as you teeter at the precipice, you press weakly against his shoulders, pushing him away as best as you can. You don’t want this to end too fast.</p><p>“Whatever is the matter?” Emet-Selch asks, coy and teasing.</p><p>“I want you,” you whine.</p><p>“Such a greedy little thing, you are. You have me already, don’t you?”</p><p>You flush. “Do I have to say it?” </p><p>“Yes, spoken words are often helpful for communication, after all,” he responds.</p><p>“I… I want you inside me.”</p><p>“Was that so hard?” Emet-Selch rises to his feet, undressing lazily. As he gets on the bed, he sits back, positioning you on his lap, chuckling as you grind down onto him eagerly. “I’ve done all the work thus far tonight. Surely you’ll take the reins?” </p><p>You dip your head down to his level in order to kiss him in response as your hips bear down, sheathing him inside you.</p><p>He’s as familiar as coming home as you sink down onto him, like you’ve been here before — except you haven’t. It feels like walking through the doorway of a house you’ve never entered, but you still could navigate in the dark. There’s a moment of stillness, as he exhales heavily into the crook of your neck, and it feels as if your souls <em> brush. </em> </p><p>Emet-Selch allows a warm smile to creep onto his features, for he <em> knows </em> — for he’s always known you just like this.</p><p>His name falls unbidden from your lips as he snaps his hips upwards suddenly, his expression becoming far more smug than the fondness he showed mere moments ago. You move languidly, like the slow slide of honey, committing every inch of him within you to memory.</p><p>How you loved anyone before him, how you could ever love another after him, you don’t know. You’ll never know.</p><p>You tremble with bliss, far too overwhelmed with sensation for anything but small rocks of your hips, so Emet-Selch takes your hips in his hands, moving you up and down on his length. You pant, leaning in for another heated kiss. His thumbs massage your hipbones soothingly as he moves you, rocking his hips up into you in time with his motions.</p><p>Wound up as you both are, you’re bound to finish soon. As if on cue, Emet-Selch comes not long after, spilling inside you with a deep groan, his grip on your hips tightening in an electric mix of pleasure-pain. It’s enough to send you over the edge as well, clenching around him as you cry out. </p><p>Overstimulated, you disentangle yourself slowly from him, panting as you try to roll off of him onto the plush mattress, only to be caught by something shadowy and wriggling.</p><p><em> Oh, </em>you think, equal parts amused and aroused as you meet his sly eyes.</p><p>You relax, leaning into the tendrils’ embrace, for you know it as well as the embrace of Emet-Selch’s arms. You love him as he is, all of him, familiar as a song to which you’ve never quite forgotten the tune to.</p><p>Twitching in oversensitivity, you whimper as you feel your thighs pulled apart by tentacles coiled around them, with another brushing against your entrance. It’s too much, too <em> soon</em>—</p><p>“My, my… whatever seems to be the matter?” Emet-Selch’s voice rings out behind you, his words crooned into your ear. You don’t truly <em> want </em> him to slow down, nor do you want a moment of reprieve, so you tilt your head to kiss him hungrily. It’s enough of a confirmation to continue, pressing the tip inside while <em> yet another </em> circles your clit. You let out a wordless shout, head tossed back until it lolls back against his broad shoulder.</p><p>He lets out a low purr, hands coasting up your sides as the tendril inside you sets a rhythm. As his hands stroke up to your hair, it’s much like how one would pet a favoured hound.</p><p>You wish you could see him as he fucks you like this, and you wish he could see <em> you,</em> but words fail you; there’s always next time, you think, as you watch the appendages with rapt attention.</p><p>“Good girl,” he whispers leaning in so close that his breath is hot on your skin, as yet another tendril presses in, stretching you further. His hands come up to play with your chest, and it’s almost too much, but you’ve always liked when he pushes your limits. Every nerve ending is aflame as you’re overwhelmed by sensation — no, it’s <em> more </em>than that. Somehow, it feels heightened, ascended past sex. It’s like a ritual.</p><p>“You’ve always liked this, haven’t you?” Emet-Selch hums.</p><p>You moan in reply, a drawn-out, aimless noise.</p><p>“Such a filthy girl.” He gives a particularly brutal thrust of the appendages inside you, and you wail in delight. “Most would balk at things such as this, but you? No, you always want <em> more. You’re never satisfied, are you?</em>” His words are punctuated by a twist to your nipple, causing you to mewl.</p><p>Amidst the onslaught of sensations Emet-Selch rains upon you, you don’t last long, coming with a scream.</p><p><em> Endless, endless, endless, </em> you feel, your head tipped back towards the heavens. You feel as if you’re floating, or maybe falling. Slowly, you come down, as he presses a kiss to your jaw, and then you’re pulled close against him, left empty all at once. You whine at the loss, tired and overwhelmed as you may be. </p><p>You allow him to pull the sheets over your body, curling up against him instinctively, as if you’re meant to fit together, just like this. </p><p>Sleep comes easily that night as his name thrums through your blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>